


Non emergency emergencies

by orphan_account



Series: Stranger things one shots [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Egos, El just wants some egos, F/M, Mike is exasperated, but amused, non emergency emergencies, running out of egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Egos are not an emergency.” He mumbled, kissing her hair.“Yes they are.” She poutedOrHopper forgets to buy more egos and Eleven sees this as a emergency
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Stranger things one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Non emergency emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot of El being innocently adorable and Mike amused

It was 3:24 in the afternoon when El realised Hopper hadn’t bought any more egos. A crime really. She made the immediate decision to call Mike, maybe he had egos. She picked up the tellie phone waiting for it to call through after four rings Nancy picked up. 

“Hello?” She answered. 

“Hi Nancy.” El responded easily. “Is Mike home? It’s an emergency.” 

“Uh yeah is everything okay.” 

“No.” El pouted dramatically even though no one could see her. 

“Mike! It’s El she says it’s an emergency!” Nancy called El waited patiently tapping her fingers against the counter. 

“Hey el, what’s wrong?” Mikes voice rang over the phone out of breath clearly haven run to the phone. 

“There’s no egos.” She answered simply not missing Mike's relieved sigh. 

“We’ve been over this El, running out of egos is not an emergency.” Mike said the amusement clear in his voice. She could also hear Nancy laughing in the background but didn’t care. 

“Can you bring me egos?” She asked simply. 

“Sure el I’ll bring you egos.” He huffed. “Anything else?” 

“Pepsi?” She sounded uncertain. 

“Sure, I’ll be there around 3:55 3 5 5.” He said. 

“Okay. Bye.” She hung up after he’d said his goodbyes and turned on the TV looking down to her watch every once in a while. 

Knock, knock, pause, knock, knock, knock 

The secret knock El knew it anywhere immediately jumping up to open the door happily to her boyfriend with a box of egos and six pack of Pepsi. 

“Egos?” She asked immediately. 

“Hello to you too el.” He smirked, handing her the box. 

“Thank you!” She practically shouted running into the kitchen leaving him to close the door himself. Mike followed her to the kitchen putting the Pepsi’s down walking forward to wrap his arms around her waist. El leaned back into his chest. 

“Egos are not an emergency.” He mumbled, kissing her hair. 

“Yes they are.” She pouted. 

“They really aren’t.” He huffed. “Remember the list? What are emergencies?” 

“Blood, monsters, bad men, strangers, bears, and running out of egos.” He snorted turning her in his arms so they’re face to face. 

“Wanna try again sweetheart?” She smiles cheekily shaking her head no. 

“El.” He groaned. “Emergency‘s are blood, monsters, bad men, strangers and bears. Non emergency are running out of ego’s, being bored, the TV not working, and spiders.” 

“But-“ she started he cut her off with a kiss. 

“No but’s.” 

“Fine.” She pouted. 

“I will bring you egos when you ask but please don’t say it’s an emergency okay?” 

“Okay.” 

“Now get your egos we can keep watching Star Wars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments


End file.
